


cotton, wind, blow, blouse

by actualalienkaworunagisa (birdwords)



Series: baby, don't stop [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwords/pseuds/actualalienkaworunagisa
Summary: Shinji learns that autumn can be warm, too.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: baby, don't stop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	cotton, wind, blow, blouse

**Author's Note:**

> implied to be a college!au because of the mention of class, but it's not really relevant

Shinji shivers as a particularly strong breeze sweeps past him. Missing the bus after class on a brisk autumn evening is not ideal, especially as the warmth of the day had already been overtaken by complete darkness. All that’s left to guide him home are the few remaining streaks of gold from the fleeting sunset and the harsh beams of white from the streetlights that have stopped flickering.

His path is normally pretty empty by the time he arrives at his stop. He usually prefers it that way, feeling welcome in the quiet environment, but the incessant fluttering of the trees and the ominous whistling of the wind through their branches suggest that he’s an intruder today. He sighs, his gaze fixed firmly in front of him as he attempts to shove his hands deeper into his pockets.

It doesn’t really help, but it makes him feel a little more stable nonetheless.

He hears footsteps crunching on the leaves behind him, but he forgoes turning around. Instead, he opts to just wait for the arm that he knows will find its way slung over his shoulders.

He doesn’t need to look to know that Kaworu is grinning.

”Cold?”

The familiar sound of his laugh is bold yet soothing, like the crisp snap-crackle-popping of a campfire. Shinji feels the flames blossoming in his chest. He’s at the beach on a midsummer afternoon, constructing a grand sandcastle by the deep blue lake, and Kaworu is the sun.

He needs to work on building a moat around his heart. Maybe fill it with crocodiles too.

The glimmering of mirth in Kaworu’s eyes is quickly replaced with a furrow of concern in his eyebrows. He rubs Shinji’s shoulder, rolling the thin fabric of the blouse between his fingers.

“I can’t believe you’re not wearing a jacket or something. Aren’t you the one who’s always reminding me to check the weather during breakfast?”

Shinji shrugs Kaworu’s arm off his body, trying to hide the red-hot tinge of embarrassment that’s beginning to flow to his cheeks as he recalls what happened on the way to class in the morning. He, as always, checked the weather forecast while preparing breakfast. Twice, even. He prides himself on being able to account for just about any meteorological phenomena. He doesn’t carry his umbrella with the cute citrus fruit pattern around for nothing.

The only thing he isn’t able to account for being his occasional absent-mindedness, which is how he ended up leaving his windbreaker on the subway. It was quite tragic, really. He had an unopened pack of tissues and a coupon for bubble tea left in the pockets.

Shinji can’t find it in him to protest against Kaworu’s concerns. What he does find, however, is that Kaworu wasn’t going to listen to his protests anyway.

He barely has time to blink as it happens. In one swift movement, Kaworu removes the hoodie that had been tied around his waist and plops it over Shinji’s head. Shinji stops walking for a moment, staring at Kaworu but not being able to see him through the garment.

He hears a snort as he feels hands on his hips tugging the cotton sweater into place. When his head emerges, he finds himself face-to-face with a cheeky grin.

“Warmer?”

He must not realize that his hands are burning on Shinji’s body. Shinji’s face also burns as he rests his hands on Kaworu’s shoulders. He is on fire and everything is burning but he can’t bring himself to break the connection.

“Warmer.”

Another gust of wind blows past them, but Shinji’s heart is warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy as always ehehe
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
